Indentured Future
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: Harry had almost put Snape's family at risk. A grief-stricken Eliza and furious Severus give Harry a deal - serve them on vacation or be cursed. Guilty and worried, Harry agrees. The vacation is awkward not only with Harry but the Snapes as well until Eliza reveals more of her disturbing past with her trusting, infatuated husband.
1. Chapter 1

Severus was fuming beyond comprehension, standing over the Boy Who Lived like an incoming nightmare.

Harry was shivering with dread and fear, unable to look Severus in the eye.

Eliza was seated across the room crying out of fright with Molly and Andromeda comforting her.

The door was broken off of its hinges from the bombardment spell used by secret veela authorities to kidnap Eliza and bring her back to their colonies. A veela descent breeding with a non-veela and promising to extinguish her blood line was among their top targets to withstand.

"Eliza, dear, it's alright now. They're gone. Your husband chased them away just in time with Harry. The Aurors are just outside investigating—" Andromeda attempted to comfort her shaking friend.

"Harry was supposed to keep guard while Severus protected our children!" Eliza wailed with devastation and buried her face in her palms.

Harry cringed as though Severus slapped him as hard as he could. And that was exactly why this entire chaotic scene was taking place, Harry thought. Eliza had been receiving threats from her fellow veelas about her "disgraceful marriage" and "beastly children" before warning that they would come for her "for her own good" anytime, anywhere. Tonight that warning was carried out under Harry's nose.

"Your children are safe with Hermione, Eliza. They don't even know what happened," Molly pressed.

"I trust Miss Granger far more than this reckless, insolent boy I should have no reason not to curse him on the spot…" Severus growled lowly, sending the entire room into tense silence.

"Please, sir, I'm sorry. Let me explain. I—"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" Severus roared as he clenched Harry by the shirt collar and pressed him against the wall behind him. The three women jumped in shock. Eliza burst into tears and turned away from the women holding her. Harry was left speechless and sure any further move made would result in his death.

"YOU WERE ASSIGNED AS AN AUROR TO PROTECT HER! YOU SWORE BY HER HAND YOU WOULD! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU COULD DEFEAT THE DARK LORD ONCE AND FOR ALL BUT NOT A COUPLE OF FAIRY BEASTS!?" Severus shrieked with anger.

"I…I…" Harry was almost shaken to tears.

"Typical," Severus harshly released him and stepped back in disgust. "Just like his filthy father; never able to protect anyone for the life of him,"

At that moment, Harry channeled his bottled anger, fear, and guilt into an explosive reaction. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT ELIZA EITHER!"

That did it. Severus's face twisted into pure rage as he leaned in to grab Harry again. At the last moment, Eliza sprinted in between the two and held her hands out to both of them.

"STOP! Please… just stop… I can't take this anymore…" Eliza whimpered as tears rushed down her face. Both Harry and Severus recoiled in surprise at her perfect timing but still fumed with animosity towards each other.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves," Molly scolded from a distance. "She's been through enough. What's done is done. Eliza is still here and right now she doesn't need this. I will talk to the Aurors. In the meantime, Harry you need to remain here until Severus decides how to can redeem yourself," With that, she exited the house, leaving Andromeda behind.

"Dear, if it's some comfort to you I can bring little Septimus and Eileen to my house to play with Teddy for the night." Andromeda offered.

"No," Eliza sniffled. "Please bring them here. They need to sleep with me tonight."

"Very well," With that, she disapparated on the spot. Only Harry, Severus, and Eliza remained.

Severus pulled his wife in gently for a protective embrace. She hid her face at the brim of his neck while Severus glared at Harry over her shoulder.

"About this… redemption you owe me, Potter, think of this as an exchange for your death." Severus maliciously suggested.

Harry gulped and was about to challenge Snape to a duel before his eyes cast over Eliza's pain struck face. If she hadn't intervened, Harry could have been as good as cursed.  
"Eliza, I'm so sorry. So sorry… if there's anything at all… anything you want me to do then I'll do it. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just—"  
"Quiet, Potter," Severus snapped before turning softly to his wife. "Eliza, do you remember that week at the cabin we had planned?" he asked quietly.  
Eliza nodded without looking at him or making a noise. Severus turned back to Harry with a cold expression. "I was about to suggest to Potter if we will still carry out our plan that he can come along as our servant so you wouldn't have to burden yourself with cleaning and unpacking or watching our children," Severus massaged his wife's back and glared at Harry.  
"That'd be fine," Eliza whimpered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
Severus smirked. "Then it's settled. If you value your life, Potter, you'll come with us, not speaking a word and doing as I command." Severus finalized.  
Harry opened his mouth to respond but closed it quickly.  
"I need to go to bed," Eliza sighed and pulled herself away from her husband.  
"I'll be there in a moment, dear," Severus softly called after her.  
This is exactly what Harry had feared – him being alone with a man that wanted to kill him.  
"We leave first thing tomorrow morning when the Aurors are gone, Potter. Pack your belongings and tell Mrs. Potter-soon-to-be you'll be someone else's servant for a week. Now get out of my house," he sneered and turned on his heel to follow Eliza.

"You did what?!" Ginny shrieked with horror.

"Not now, Ginny. I've gotten enough ridicule for it. She's alright now. It wasn't my fault—"

"Like hell it is! They could have kidnapped her!" Ginny was about to lose her mind.

"I get it, okay?! But she's safe now! Why is everyone continuing to scream at me over this?!" Harry shouted in frustration.

The room was silent. Ginny brushed her hand over her growing stomach. Their first child would be coming in eight months.

"Harry, my mom told me this while the veelas visited Hogwarts a few weeks ago. They are expert trackers, probably the best of the magical creatures. They'll find you but you won't find them. Have you seen a veela turn into its true form, Harry? That's what could have happened to Eliza if they took her." Ginny explained in a calmer tone.

Harry's shoulders relaxed a little. The cost could have been high. This would have been the biggest mistake of his life.

"Professor Snape said I have to go with him to his family retreat to a vacation cabin for a week or else…" Harry trailed off in his response. Ginny raised her brow and folded her arms. "Or else he's going to kill me on the spot. He wasn't joking in the slightest. I have to go,"

He was sure Ginny would narrow her brows in fury and protest but instead she sighed. "You'd better go, Harry. This would be easier for Eliza. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Harry braced for the worst of Ginny's protest.


	2. Chapter 2

Septimus kept Severus on the ropes for hours. This boy was unpredictable when it came to traveling. The urge to visit some place new appealed to the three year old boy. That kind of wonder was taken after his father. He could become a wizarding traveler someday.

Eileen was beginning to cry once Severus got his son to calm down. After much frustration, he finally figured out that she was in need of a diaper change. If only magic could take over for this one… Diaper-changing had always been Eliza's job but what kind of husband would he be to not adhere to his words and be a good father?

Next came Septimus's dinner and then Eileen down for her short nap. Septimus fell asleep amidst his toys so Septimus put him to bed along with his toys. He had become so preoccupied with the children he forgot he hadn't barked an order at Harry who was standing awkwardly in a corner.  
Do you fix dinner, Potter?" Snape asked, almost out of breath. Harry tried hiding his satisfied smirk seeing Severus tired out from the responsibilities of fatherhood.

"Yes, I can." Harry replied rather proudly. Severus narrowed his eyes into a glare. His lips curled in displeasure.

"Then get to it and wipe that grin off your face while you're at it!" he snapped.

Harry bowed his head to hide his smirk. Severus looked at the clock ticking on the way. Eliza's hand was pointing to "awake" while both Septimus and Eileen's said "asleep". Curious, Severus paced over to him and Eliza's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The room was silent and weary. Between the red bed sheets, Eliza was massaging her eyes and stretching from the strain of a brief nap. Grinning, Severus slowly made his way over to her and crawled on top of her, his hand resting beside her head. She grinned up at him.

Where are the children?" she moaned softly.

"I've put them to bed." He answered.

"Did they eat? Did you change Eileen's diaper? Put Septimus's toys away?" she pressed.

"Yes, yes, yes," he brushed off, rolling his eyes. She smiled again.

"Well done," she said proudly.

"Only for you, my love," he whispered, leaning down to bury his face at the rim of her neck. Eliza ran her fingers softly through his hair. They both remained there, enjoying the warmth of each other. Severus purred as her fingers massaged his head.

"Now you know why I'm exhausted often," she teased but didn't smile. He couldn't see her face anyway. "You know I was thinking about what you said earlier about… talking our problems out. I think you're right, dear. We've had too many issues to just set aside. Whatever happens, Severus, our marriage will always continue. You know… I just might reward you for taking care—" Severus let out a snore as his breathing pace slowed into a deep sleep.

Eliza pursed her lips to restrain her laughter. Those children had worn him out quite well. The weight of his body was crushing her so Eliza slowly crawled out from under him and walked out the room, closing the door slowly so he wouldn't -  
"Mrs. Snape?" A sudden voice occurred behind her. Eliza nearly jumped out of her skin and pivoted but was relieved to see that it was only Harry.

"Oh, Harry-dear, it's just you. Yes?" she sighed. Harry could see the coldness in her eyes and sense the indifference and disappointment in her voice. She had never been angry with him. In fact, she acted as a mother figure to him besides Molly Weasley.

"I, er, just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready like Sn – Professor Snape asked." Harry told her.

"Oh, well I am starving. Thank you, Harry." She nodded and walked past him to the dinner table where a plate of asparagus, pasta, and steak was awaiting her.

Eliza took a seat and took a bite. A moan accidentally slipped from her mouth. The steak was so tender and juicy. Harry smiled and awkwardly took a seat across from her. The least he could do was keep her company in this quiet, dim cabin. She didn't speak or even look at him by the time she finished her steak and moved onto the asparagus.

Harry occupied himself by glancing over at the pictures hidden beside Severus's favorite book shelf. Hardly any of them involved Severus looking or even smiling at the camera. In contrast, Eliza brightened the picture with her sunny smile, warm motherly love, and renowned beauty. Severus was a lucky man for sure even though Harry would never understand how Eliza could stand his personality.

"That's a lovely picture over there, Mrs. Snape," Harry pointed out suddenly, hoping to spark conversation. It was one of the rarest photos showing Eliza and Severus together, paying no mind to the camera, almost halfway hidden behind the books.

Eliza was resting against what looked like the hospital bed in Hogwarts. From her expression, it looked as though she was feeling her worst but with her husband at her side, resting his forehead against her temple and massaging her other temple. Severus's face was plagued with grief, worry, and contempt for seeing her endure this ordeal.

Eliza smiled when she pivoted and saw the photo. It had to be her favorite, Harry thought. "That was right after our son was born. I was in a lot of pain there and Severus was putting me to sleep. Molly snapped a picture of it. She told me it was the first time she has even seen us so close. For the first time he didn't care if anyone was watching us." Eliza explained.

"Professor Snape did a very good job at taking care of Septimus and Eileen," Harry continued, watching her eat the last of her asparagus. Eliza smiled at this as well but didn't make eye contact with him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Harry. They've worn me out all day. Septimus always gets restless and whiny on trips." Eliza replied. They were quiet for a while. Harry was getting nowhere in the conversation. She was either withholding any more information or simply refusing to discuss lengthily with him.

"Eliza…" Harry's tone turned serious. "I'm truly… truly sorry for what happened. It was reckless of me. I put your life in danger. I…" he couldn't find the words and the edges of her soft face hardened in disfavor. No response came. She wouldn't forgive him so easily and so quick. He needed to fulfill his promise to help them on their week-long vacation.

"Mama…? Septimus emerged from his room, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Honey, what are you doing out of bed?" Eliza cooed and held out her arms for him.

"Mama…" he sweetly repeated and laid his head upon his mother's lap.

"Are you hungry at all, Seppy?" she whispered and picked him up so he could rest against her shoulder instead.

Eliza kissed her boy all over his face, making him giggle and shake his head. "I love you, baby doll," she hugged him close and rocked him in an attempt to send him back into sleep.

"He sure is attached to you, Mrs. Snape," Harry commented, trying to hinder his sadness.

"Boys are always attached to their mothers. There's something between a mother and son that's unique just like a father-daughter relationship," Eliza watched as she held her son like a baby and his eyes met hers.

"You've got mummy's eyes, Septimus," she ran her hand over his head, brushing his black curls back.

She was right, Harry realized. When Septimus gave Harry a brief and curious glance, his eyes were as bright and green as hers. The detailed scene reminded Harry of his own mother. He would have grown up with her, loving and cuddling with him as Eliza did with Septimus. At last, Septimus fell back asleep in his mother's arms.

She stood from the table but struggled to do so. Her face betrayed ache and weariness. It was a long day and everyone was ready for bed.

"I can take him to bed, Eliza. You look tired," Harry offered, noticing her mood.

She didn't respond as she clutched a sleeping Septimus close and walked down the hallway.


End file.
